


Bloom

by King_Oj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Happy, Japan, M/M, Marriage, POV First Person, Romance, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Same-Sex Marriage, Short, Spring, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: A short, poetic-esque piece where Yuuri and Viktor are out on an anniversary date, taking photos amongst the sakura.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A little different to my other works but I wanted to try some new things, hope you enjoy!

Bloom

Snap. I take another photo, just to get another chance to capture his hair blowing amongst the blossoms in the soft breeze. His dark chestnut eyes glow in the sun, radiating beauty as he gazes at the petals, blowing away. I lower the camera to admire his striped jumper of gentle colours, soft bluey greeny hues. He catches my eye, I’ve been staring again. The enchanting Yuuri Katsuki of Japan. He laughs, his rosey nose and cheeks crinkle with apparent joy. I love him.

A year ago today I asked for his hand in marriage, two years his coach. Now we stand together, reminiscing. He will never know how long I waited or anticipated for these precious moments, my biggest fear was dying without him in my life- what a waste that would have been. His hands, smooth and as cool as ice, grip a bouquet of white, pink and pastel blue flowers. A white suit, hugging his perfect body- oh how I envy that suit. It’s my turn now, he reaches for the camera still in my hands and insists I go stand under the sakura.

 

~

 

His silver locks glisten in the sun, I take another photo. Viktor Nikiforov- the man of my dreams ever since I was a kid, is standing at the end of my lens. Today marks the first day of spring, our anniversary. A year went by pretty quick, huh. Here I am, sharing impossible memories with a dream I have always had. Never would I have thought to share the ice, a room or even a bed with this man, you never know how some things go.

He stands there elegantly, the posture of an angel, blossoms framing him in the light. He laughs at me as I press the record button unintentionally.

 

 ~

 _“Hey babe, how are these turning out?”_  
“Pretty good Vitya- wait.. there’s a red button flashing, help!”  
“Oh you didn’t.. I think you are recording me baby, hehehe.”  
“Really? Hold on, right, ok.. Why don’t we film some stuff that could be fun.”  
“Ok, turn the camera so its pointing at us.”  
“Got it.”  
“Hey! To whoever watches this it’s our anniversary! Look how cute Yuuri looks in the flowers aww..”  
“You’re going to make me blush again babe stoppp!”  
“You are cute when you blush though…”  
“Aghhh I can feel myself going red!”  
“Well, it’s our anniversary and we decided to go to the park to take some photos seeing as I found my old camera from my student days, it still works well surprisingly! Hey.. Yuuri, come here for a second, you have something on your face..”

He plants a kiss on my cheek, relieving my worries that there might have been and actual thing. I turn off the camera to kiss him back, some moments are best when the whole world can’t see.


End file.
